


What I had to do (Or how the team learned that this wasnt Bart's first time killing someone to protect what was his.)

by justsomefandomguy777



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Culture Shock, Killing, Survival, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomefandomguy777/pseuds/justsomefandomguy777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He killed The Brain, he didn't understand what the moding deal was, he had told them he was a survivor, how could they not realize that he'd meant that he had killed things before, at first it was a Reach soldier here or there, then other scavengers and thieves who tried to steal his food, and now it's become anybody who threatened his family.......... it figures they wouldn't understand, he had lost too much too soon, never given a real chance to see the world as black and white............. Because when all you have for weather in the moded future is nuclear winter you get used to seeing shades of gray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I had to do (Or how the team learned that this wasnt Bart's first time killing someone to protect what was his.)

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that when ever Bart said something like scavenger's rights that at some point he would have had to done some horrible things to survive including having to kill people, plus this could be some of his thawne D.N.A acting up

they where all still in shock, the team and the league couldn't believe what they had seen on the mission last night. They had witnessed while held hostage Bart zoom over to the brain and vibrate his whole body through the villain, and then he just stood there looking at what was left of the once terrifying villain now just oozing out of the lump of destroyed and crushed metal. It was beetle who first got over the shock of the situation ......"Ese...........wh....what did you just do!?" he yelled after getting over the nausea of the sight with the help of the Scarab................then Bart turned his Kid Flash uniform stained a horrible scarlet and looked at them and they saw something horrible in his eyes, something not quite right, a strange mix of protective pride and apathy mixed with a sad and accepting smile.........he then replied in the same tone someone would use to explain to someone else that water was wet, "What I've always done Blue..........Survive"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell for this aren't I, also please comment on what you think, because I might just continue this if you guys like it


End file.
